


Fuq boi fic

by The_Unholy_Leg_Thing



Series: A Series of One-Shots Because I Can't Write Full Stories // Requests Open [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Emo, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Peanut Butter, Porn, Rimming, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 22:10:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15446940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unholy_Leg_Thing/pseuds/The_Unholy_Leg_Thing
Summary: Brendon fucks every member of the emo trinity.





	Fuq boi fic

Hi im breadbitch urine and im a fuqboi. Imma fuck everyone in this here emo community. 

Beebo skip skippity skips to the house of f.o.b. he goes in and sees joe and is like "hey you're that fro dude lts fuck." Then joes like "yeah sure bro." 

Then fro dude gets on his knees ;) and beebo puts his dicky in his mouthy and is like "yeah thats so good, yeah!!!" Then he cumy. 

Breadbin is like "that was sick bro" and joes like "so sick". 

Then beebo skips away to find the vegan princess angel person Andy. He's like "yo we should do the butt secks." 

Then Andy dramatically puts sunglasses on and then after silence says "k". 

Then Brendon does the butt secks into Andy and is all like "this is fucking dope dude". And Andy is like "fuck yeah". 

Then bread-bitch brendon moon walks out the room and bangs into patrick. And patricks like "yo you just banged into me we should bang each other" 

Brendons like "feck yeah dude". And so patrick spanks him for being a fucking idiot and not looking where he's going. Then they do sweet buttsecks. But thrn Pete starts to watch and is like "yo this is wild" 

When he finished with Patty he's like "Pete, Pete, bro show mi ur dick." And so Pete shows him and hes "wooow" then he go succ it real good and Pete's like "that real good" and so brendon is like "thanks pete". 

Then brendon drives shittly to the house of mcr who are still together for this story (shhh!). Then hes like "yo the coolest fro dude we should fuck." And ray looks at him and is like "dude suck me while I play fortnite" and brendon looks at him and is like "yo you fucking nerd I fucking love ya, lets do it" 

And so brendon go suck suck while ray wins fortnite cuz its ray and hes a fucking great human being and if u dont think so ur wrong. 

Then bread knob is like "coooooooooooool". Then he runs away and finds gerard licking butter of toast and brendons like "yo you know what else you could lick" 

And gees like "yo are ya on about your dick?"

And beebo is like "yeah I am bro" 

Then gerad is like "dude" 

Then bren is like "dude" 

And so gee go lickity lick lick on bread knobs knob. 

Then brendon skips away and finds mikey with a toy unicorn and hes like "yo can I have thy permission to shove thy unicorn up thy asshole or mikey no likey?"

And mikeys like "sure, bro" then he grabs unicron and has sweet butt secks with it and mikeys like "yay!" 

Then he goes in the garden to twerk naked and franks like "yo that ass man" and then brendons like "yo you know what you should do, you should shove your tongue in my holy hole" and franks like "yeah bro" then he sticks is tongue in it while beebo twerks and its fucking great. And beebos like "yes you shorty piece of trash". 

Then bread bitch does cartwheels to the house of p!atd but there's actually people in there. He goes in a jon is fucking mediating or some shit. And hes like "bro thIs is shit, you should fuck me up" and then jons like "yo what ever you say dawg" then jon does butt secks into brendon. 

Then Brendon smashes through a wall and spencers there staring at his dick and brendons like "yo I wanna stare too" so they both stare for a gucking hour then Brendons like "yo that me go suckity suck." And spencerino is like "that would be fucking dope dude" and so brendon go suckity suck suck. 

Then he goes to the bathroom and someone in the bathtub but hes not kneeling cuz this is not that shitty story. Bread bins like "yo ryro what thy fuck doing" 

And ryrawr says "just chillin" and so brendons like "yo lets fuck"

Then ryro gets up slowly looks bread knob in the eyes and his is like "nah". 

And so brendons like "you fucking twinkity twink" and ryrawr is like "yo I was joking lets fuck" 

So brendon gets into bathtub and puts his not bad dick into ryrawr. 

Then brent fucking wilson walks in and is like "hey can I be in this shitty story" 

Then bread knob is like "no fuck off." Then he fucks kff then brendons like "hey I didnt fuck boob bryar cuz the author forgot about him until now, huh oops" 

Then he cums into ryro and is like "ha imma leave you like you left me, ha bye bitch" then he waddles to the bedroom and dallons eating peanut butter out of the jar and bread knob takes and fucks it and cums. Then dallon is like "crappity crap I was eating that" then he eats it anyway and beebo watches then and is like "thats fucking hot dillie dallon" 

Then dillie dallons like "thanks brendon. I actually feel appreciated for once" and brendons like what the fuck is happening. Then daldo is like "ive been feeling really down lately and youve really turned it around. Let me tell you about my week." 

Then Brendons like "yo shut thy fuck up this is smut not angst" 

Then daldos like "great lets fuck" then dallon does sweet butt secks in brendon. Beebos like "yes you lanky piece of shit" 

 

Then everyone dies because everything in life is a disappointment.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo What did you guys think?


End file.
